un doux songe d'automne
by Tonny3
Summary: Une fois de plus, Komui ne travaille pas et il songe à Reever. Un rêve obsédant, un désir irréalisable... et il pleut dehors!  KomuixReever


Bonsoir! Voilà un petit KomuixReever! ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté et j'espère que vous allez apprécier!

Disclaimer rien est à moi!

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>C'était un très bel après-midi d'automne, une tempête menaçait de se déchainer le soir venu et la température était descendue de quelques degrés durant les dernières heures. Reever travaillait d'arrache-pied depuis plusieurs jours, il était trop concentré sur son expérience pour surveiller son supérieur et celui-ci bien évidemment, en profitait.<p>

Komui était en train de rêvasser sur son bureau, la tête posée sur une pile de document plus tout à fait urgent. Sa matinée avait été très bien remplie il avait fait des origamis de 9h à 10h, fait une pause, dessiné des caricatures de Leverrier toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres de 10h30 à 11h30. Il avait ensuite été manger de 11h45 à 13h30, travaillé dix minutes et après avoir envoyé une dizaine d'avion papier dans le laboratoire, il s'était permis un moment de détente...

xOx

Komui se trouvait dans la cantine à boire du café avec Jerry et après un moment de blanc, il se rendit compte que c'était en fait son bureau. Tout était normal, les dossiers jonchaient le sol et une tasse de café fumant était posée près de lui. Reever entra après avoir frappé à la porte trois coups secs, avec des rapports à lire dans ses bras. Komui leva la tête et remarqua que l'Australien venait de se doucher. Ses cheveux étaient en effet encore légèrement humides. Le blond s'approcha un peu de lui et se pencha. Komui sentit le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur sa joue. Reever lui murmura alors quelque chose de sa voix grave et sensuelle, mais l'Intendant ne comprit pas. La phrase se fit alors un peu plus forte...

-DEBOUT, BORDEL! hurla Reever à bout de patience.

Komui sursauta. Il regarda d'un air hébété le Commandant qui venait de poser brutalement des ordres de mission sur son oreiller.

-Vous devriez travailler un peu plus! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas derrière vous que vous devez vous relâcher! Si vous n'avez pas fini cette pile avant 15 heure, vous serez privé de café!

Il tourna sur ses talons sans laisser aucune chance à son supérieur de se plaindre. Il claqua la porte violemment, abandonnant le Chinois à son sort.

Komui regarda un moment la porte, puis jaugea la pile de documents. Il observa encore la porte et encore les dossiers._ Non, Reever n'oserait jamais me priver de café_. pensa Komui. _Il est trop gentil pour ça... _L'Intendant hocha vigoureusement la tête un instant l'air sûr de lui, mais il devait avouer que ce n'était pas le genre de l'Australien de hurler ni de claquer les portes. Il fallait que celui-ci soit particulièrement énervé. Et dans ce genre de moment, il en serait bien capable. Le Chinois prit donc à contre cœur la première pochette jaune qui était aussi épaisse qu'une encyclopédie.

Il venait de finir son travail lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le Chinois fit un grand sourire à la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, mais son expression se figea momentanément. Devant lui se trouvait Johnny qui après un séjour à l'infirmerie était de nouveau frais et disponible.

-Vous avez fini votre travail, Intendant? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, mais où est Reever?

Son subordonné l'ignora et inspecta d'un air sérieux la pile. Il savait que si quelque chose n'avait pas été fait ça retomberait aussi sur lui.

-Où est Reever? redemanda Komui d'une voix un peu plus pressante.

-Ah euh... Il a été se reposer un peu, bredouilla Johnny.

Bien que ce soit tout à fait compréhensible, Komui ne pu empêcher d'afficher une mine boudeuse. Il saisit le reste des documents que Johnny n'avait pas encore lu.

-C'est à Reever de corriger! C'est lui qui m'a demandé de le faire, il a qu'à assumer maintenant!

Johnny, comme n'importe qui dans ce genre de moment fut frappé par une sorte de réflexe animal et se frappa le front avec sa main droite. L'intelligence de l'Intendant était certes très grande mais il avait tendance à agir comme un enfant ou un fou à lier. Peut-être les deux, songea le scientifique en le voyant lui tirer la langue.

Voyant que son supérieur n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, le jeune scientifique sortit du bureau. Il savait bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Reever allait revenir de sa pause pratiquement autant fatigué qu'avant, et bien qu'il soit très gentil et patient, il gueulera contre Komui. Le Chinois boudera une heure ou deux, on enverra Lenalee et tout rentrera dans l'ordre...

Reever avait l'impression qu'il venait de se coucher lorsque son réveil le tira de son sommeil. Il s'était accordé deux heures de pause et avait demandé à Johnny de finir les documents à apporter à Komui. Lentement, l'Australien se leva et se dirigea vers les salles de bain. Rien ne valait une bonne douche pour se donner un peu de substance. Elles étaient vides, il fut soulagé. Il n'aimait pas plus que ça le fait d'aller dans les salles de bains collectives, mais on se faisait à tout. Après avoir passé une dizaine de minute sous l'eau, il se dépêcha de se préparer et à peine habillé, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Johnny vint vers lui avec un air inquiet. En fait, Reever s'y attendait un peu. Komui avait encore fait des siennes, mais le fait d'être préparé à l'entendre ne l'apaisa pas pour autant. C'est donc avec détermination qu'il alla dans le bureau de son supérieur. Il s'arrêta et inspira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte avec fracas.

À l'intérieur, se trouvait Allen et Lavi qui revenaient de mission. Si les deux exorcistes avaient légèrement sursauté, Komui avait frôlé la crise cardiaque. Le visage de l'Australien ne disant rien qui vaille aux deux jeunes combattants, ceux-ci sortirent discrètement du bureau, mais ils n'avaient pas fait trois mètres qu'un flot de menaces de mort toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres se fit entendre.

Reever se calma un peu, respira à nouveau et prit les papiers pour les relire. Komui n'osa pas trop réagir sur le moment, mais il lui tardait de pouvoir lui faire remarquer qu'il avait fini à temps et qu'il méritait un café.

Le blond se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque l'Intendant se décida à parler.

-Reever, j'ai fini à temps! J'ai le droit à mon café!

Son subordonné se stoppa net, sembla réfléchir un peu, puis se retourna.

-Vous avez certes fini à temps...Mais, vous avez aussi empêché Johnny de faire son travail. Alors pas de café!

Il sortit du bureau en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui...

Le soir, Komui travailla avec acharnement. Il n'avait reçu aucune visite de Reever durant le reste de l'après-midi et conscient qu'il avait un peu exagéré, il souhaitait bien se racheter.

Vers minuit, il stoppa son travail pour tendre l'oreille. L'habituel bruit de fond qui venait des laboratoires s'était tu et le Chinois se dit que c'était le bon moment pour aller se coucher. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de son bureau et observa la salle vide et obscure. C'était rare que tous les scientifiques soient en pause en même temps.

L'Intendant se balada un moment dans la pièce et ses pas l'amenèrent vers la place de Reever. Sur sa chaise se trouvait sa chemise de laboratoire. Komui promena ses doigts sur le tissu blanc, imaginant l'épaule de l'Australien dessous. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, puis décida qu'il était décidément temps d'aller se coucher...

xOx

Le matin était calme et Komui profitait de regarder les dernières traces de la tempête du soir. Les nuages laissaient peu à peu place au ciel bleu et la brise amenait jusqu'aux narines du Chinois une douce odeur de terre mouillées.

Le couloir était très souvent désert, c'est pourquoi les bruits de pas le sortirent immédiatement de sa rêverie. C'était Reever qui venait sans doute pour le pousser à travailler et à cette pensée Komui sentit un petit pincement dans sa poitrine.

-Je suis venu m'excuser pour hier, bredouilla Reever qui avait dans sa main une tasse de café.

Komui resta un moment sans rien dire, le pincement s'était à l'instant transformé en boule de chaleur et sans savoir vraiment comment, la seconde plus tard, il embrassait l'Australien passionnément. Le blond ne le repoussa pas, à la grande surprise du Chinois, mais il lâcha quand même la tasse. Le liquide se répandit à leurs pieds, mouillant les pantoufles de l'Intendant.

Komui rompit le baiser pour commencer à embrasser le cou de Reever. Chaque contact avec la peau de l'Australien lui réchauffait le cœur. Ses mains commencèrent fébrilement à défaire les boutons de la chemise du blond, désirant elles aussi le toucher. Lorsqu'elles purent enfin caresser son torse nu, Reever frissonna.

Le courant d'air se transforma en tempête. Komui se tourna, regarda la fenêtre grande ouverte d'où provenaient les bourrasques. Après l'avoir refermée, il s'entoura dans se bras pour se réchauffer. Il aurait tellement voulu que tout ça soit vrai. Chaque jour, il avait l'impression qu'une pince glacée se refermait sur son cœur. Ces rêves étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il en venait presque à espérer ne plus jamais se réveiller pour pouvoir rester avec ce Reever qui était tout à lui.

Pourtant, une part de lui savait. Ce n'était pas le vrai Reever et quoique Komui puisse croire, il savait que celui qu'il aimait serait toujours celui de la vraie vie.

Il alla se recoucher. Anxieux de retomber dans un de ces délicieux mirages. Anxieux de devoir à nouveau affronter la réalité au réveil.

Il tira les rideaux et la lumière l'ébloui. Komui n'avait pas bien dormi, mais il savait que lorsque Lenalee lui aurait apporté sa dose de caféine tout irait mieux. À la pensée de sa sœur, il sentit comme un vide. Assis sur son lit, il tenta de comprendre la raison de cette drôle d'impression. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix grave retentit juste après l'ouverture de sa porte de chambre qu'il comprit.

-Café, dit Reever d'une voix neutre.

Komui prit la tasse après un discret remerciement. Il avait oublié que sa sœur partait pour une mission et se maudit d'avoir omis ce détail. La porte se referma, Komui lâcha un soupir.

-Exactement, répondit Reever

Le Chinois failli partir pour un monde meilleur. Il avait cru que le Commandant était sorti.

-Exactement quoi? bredouilla-t-il.

Le soupir, précisa le blond. Ces derniers temps vous êtes encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Alors je veux savoir pourquoi.

Komui essaya de réfléchir à une excuse plausible, mais son cerveau s'était bloqué au moment où Reever s'était assis juste à côté de lui. Le Chinois resta un moment, puis tenta de bafouiller une phrase cohérente. Son regard était fixé sur la fenêtre en face de lui.

-Et bien... Comment dire...

C'est à cet instant que tout partit de travers. L'Australien, excédé par le regard fuyant de son supérieur, prit son visage et le tourna vers lui pour pouvoir voir ses yeux. Lorsque Komui plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Reever, il sentit comme une décharge électrique le parcourir. Un quart de seconde plus tard, il embrassait Reever passionnément. Il avait un léger goût sucré, mais Komui sentait surtout le goût du soulagement, il l'avait fait.

Le baiser dura encore un instant, puis Komui s'éloigna pour prendre la parole.

-Voilà... En gros.

L'Intendant observa quelques secondes l'expression figée du Commandant. Ses joues avaient pris un délicat teint rouge et il avait l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin lorsqu'il sembla retrouver ses repères, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du Chinois.

- Ne crois pas que ça va t'éviter de travailler.

Komui lui sauta au cou tellement il était heureux. _Les songes étaient bien_, pensa-t-il, _mais la réalité est mille fois mieux..._

Début


End file.
